Edible, wholly or partially non-digestible low calorie fat materials and methods for the preparation thereof are known. Much has been written about the adverse health problems of high fat diets, thus indicating clearly an interest in and a need for a fat substitute that is either entirely non-digestible, or has a reduced caloric value. The recent interest in non-caloric food substitutes has resulted in several classes of compounds being proposed. One suggested class has been esterified propoxylated glycerins. However, because the recommended methods of preparation either required toxic catalysts which cannot be completely removed or result in a product with unacceptable acidity, new process methods are needed. The instant invention overcomes these problems and is directed to a novel method for preparing esterified propoxylated glycerin with a food grade quality.
European Patent No. 254,547 discloses that esterified propoxylated glycerins can be used as non-caloric food substitutes. References cited therein provide a good review of the field relating to fat substitutes, methods for their preparation and problems associated therewith. Two methods of preparation are described in EP 254,547 none of which can be used to prepare a food grade product. The preferred method is to react fatty acids with a propoxylated glycerin using p-toluenesulfonic acid as catalyst allowing catalyst residues at unacceptable levels even after purification. The same was observed using the metal catalysts exemplified hereinafter. An alternative method, with is exemplified in the examples of EP No. 254,547 reacts the propoxylated glycerin with a fatty acid chloride in the presence of a tertiary amine such as pyridine. Not only would such methods be technically impractical for commercialization but would require column chromatography for any purification. Food grade products must be essentially catalyst free unless the catalyst is by itself non-toxic. This is not true for sulfonic acids or most of the Lewis acid metals which may be utilized as catalysts. None of the methods described in EP 254,547 could be acceptable as food grade products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,595 describes a method for preparing fatty esters of propoxylated glycerins where the propoxylated glycerin has a molecular weight above 600. These esters are disclosed as being useful for controlling, suppressing and/or preventing foaming of aqueous systems having foaming tendencies in industrial processes. The process is not suitable for preparing food grade products. The acid values (maximum of 25 KOH/g) are much too high for an edible oil. Only stoichiometric quantities of reactants are employed resulting in a method too slow to be considered for a practical commercial process.